Separated
by The Angst Whore
Summary: D-tent was a band that split up years ago, they were famous everyone wanted to hear their music.


This is my fist holes story and probably isn't that good…but you can find out for yourself

Complete summary: After the camp closed for two years D-Tent was a famous rock band, until they split up, now 1 year after the boys have grown up, and gone to better things…Movie versionrating for layer chapters, may go up

I always thought Zigzag would be the perfect person to do my disclaimer so here he is… (Pulls Zigzag out of closet and unties hands then pulls tape off from mouth)(Innocent smile)

"DECP says she don't own nothing and you can't sue her because of that... DJ you know their probably gonna sue you for it just because you said that?..."

"No… You know Squid may be right… you do suffer from acute paranoia…"

"So don't sue her and D-Tent boys will leave you alone"

Ok… here's the story…

I'm doing a prologue first… just to fill in a few details… this is probably going to be a short chapter…

A 13-year old boy opened a drawer filled with CD-cases and opened a CD-wallet, he pulled out a CD from the wallet then pulled out a CD case that he sat on the floor, the CD cover had 7 boys on it each with an orange jumpsuit on and black boots they were standing against a barren desert.

The first boy was black and he had very dirty black glasses on, his arms crossed and he had a ripped handkerchief wrapped around his head like a headband, he wasn't smiling, and his name was written in large black letters above his head: _X-Ray_. The second boy looked a little older and he wore a tan hat with a bandanna under it he was smirking and he had his hands in the air as if he was holding up the large black letters that spelled out his name _Squid_. The next boy was looking down and he had an orange hat on and his name was spelled out in the same black letters above his head _Caveman_, he looked like he was between the first two boys in age. The fourth boy was standing slightly in front of Caveman and he wore a blue hat and was squinting in the sun, it looked as if he was the youngest of all the boys and his name was also in the black letters but it was made to look as if he was standing on his name, _Zero_, so that he was taller than his actual height. The next boy wore a cameo baseball cap that barley fit on his head; he was overweight and was also African-American, he had a dumbfounded look on his face and his name was in the same black letters but his name, _Armpit, _was written vertically with a drumstick on each side. The second-to-last boy seemed older than the rest because he was taller, he has holding a shovel behind his back and was holding up his arms by their wrists from it, his name was written in a diagonal line, _Zigzag_, it read beside his ear-length blonde hair, his face was expressionless as he looked forward. The final boy was on his knees in front of all of the boys, he was smiling and he looked Latin or Spanish, he wore a black bandanna and gray gloves and his name was written along his leg, _Magnet_. Above all of the boys in the same color orange as the boys jumpsuits and the same font as the boy's names the band name was written, _D-Tent_.

He young boy pulled a CD out of his CD wallet and put it in the case, "They were a great band, but they split up, so I'll replace them with a new CD" He said to a boy sitting on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, I really liked their music, my girlfriend did too, and one of my other friends that is a girl, was supposed to meet the band, she paid $500 to get a backstage pass…and the concert was cancelled…" the other boy said.

"I loved their music, someone cou8ld get really big money to get their band together. Anyways, most of them stayed famous, Magnet became an artist, and X-Ray went on to become another band's manager…"

"Oh well, like anyone would ever try, it's weird though, they were so famous, everyone on school liked their music, and all of a sudden they just split up and nobody knows why, it was a year ago and still nobody figured it out, parents approved of their music, so did the schools, they got an award from the president and won two Grammy's, everyone liked them because they wrote appropriate music, and all types of music, from rap to accopella music, I just wish I knew what happened…" The second boy finished as the first boy put a CD in the place of the D-Tent one.

I would love to hear what you think… but I'm no good… R&R please!!!!


End file.
